Un Nuevo comienzo
by Monkey D. Vela
Summary: Nami desde su reencuentro, nota que Luffy ah cambiado mucho,y no solo en lo fisico... ella se preocupa por el... pero que pasaria si el capitan en su mente estuviera debatiéndose por entender aquello que sentia... y en el momento adecuado, seria su nuevo comienzo...
1. El comienzo

_HOOOOLIIIS! Jejejeje ya es año nuevo y bueno, este... jejeje que mejor forma de empezar el año que subiendo mi primer fic, NO ME COMAN POR FAVOR, espero que les guste, soy nueva asi que porfis tenganme paciencia!_

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Pero la historia de este fic si es mía.

Aclaración:

Mi fic no esta muy apegado a la verdadera historia (acontecimientos) de la serie como también la mayoría de lugares los invente o probablemente los saque de alguna película o de la misma puede que mis recompensas sean muy exageradas, pero queria darle algo de no se... mayor presencia ante el gobierno mundial, despues de todo se escapo de Impel Down, Marineford, rescato a Ace... que mas se puede pedir!

En cualquier caso aquí les dejo mi fic espero que les guste.

**El comienzo**

Ya ha pasado un año de que nos reencontramos en el Nuevo Mundo. Los chicos se volvieron más fuertes. Sanji es aun mas susceptible a las mujeres y bueno creo que nadie lo culpa debido a que durante su entrenamiento no pudo ver a ninguna mujer entonces supongamos que es aceptable. Excepto por el hecho de que Vivi es su novia desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Bueno emm también están Franky y Brook, ninguno de los 2 a cambiado, bueno tal vez en lo físico en especial Franky y es bastante obvio que Brook no…

Después esta Zoro, Usopp y Chopper: Zoro y Usopp se han fortalecido bastante a mí parecer son más musculosos que antes y bueno Chopper se volvió un gran medico a adquirido muchos conocimientos de medicina en el recorrido.

Y obvio como se me iba a olvidar, la persona a la que quiero como a una hermana, Robin, no ah cambiado mucho… sigue siendo fría y calculadora y todavía le encanta leer y desde que tenemos al Sunny ella a recolectado muchísimos libros y datos de los Ponegliph y la historia del mundo… en lo físico solamente le noto diferente el cabello, mas largo y mas oscuro, pero igual sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

Y bueno también estoy yo… mi cabello naranja a crecido bastante no me lo eh querido corta aunque en las islas de verano, en las que hace mucho calor sobre todo, me incomoda un poco pero igual todos me han dicho que no se me ve mal entonces no tengo prisa en cortarlo. Eh estado dibujando varios mapas de las islas que conocí… a si y también aprendí a utilizar una alabarda… siempre eh creído que a los chicos les estorbo por que nunca ago nada… y normalmente soy muy miedosa. Entonces decidí entrenar al igual que ellos para volverme más fuerte.

Y por ultimo… Luffy hummm... … el si cambio y bastante. Es mucho mas maduro que antes… bastante fuerte aunque no me agrada mucho verlo, debido a su cicatriz en forma de "x". Pero igual… ya se rasura… ya esta a la altura de Zoro, por decir algo.

Hoy es un día bastante caluroso en el Nuevo Mundo el sol no ah dejado de brillar desde que amaneció, y no hay señal de nubes entonces se podría decir que es un día perfecto… bueno casi perfecto.

Debido a que nos hemos ya alejado mucho del red line las noticias o duran mucho en llegar o del todo no vienen. En especial por que la gran mayoría de las islas no tiene población y las que si tienen utilizan un Den den mushi para comunicarse o bien son las de los marinos.

Hoy por fin llego un nuevo periódico…

-10 beries… cada día esta más caro… no es muy justo señor pelicano-

-oi Nami deja al pelicano en paz el no tiene la culpa-

-ZORO! Nunca dije que fuera su culpa-

Zoro me vio con cara de a esta que le pasa como normalmente lo hace. Pero no le di mucha importancia ya que al fin y al cabo es más fácil si yo sola manejo lo que respecta al dinero.

Siempre en los periódicos venia alguna noticia que nos llegaba a interesar mucho, en especial de Arabasta. Vivi era bastante feliz con saber que su país estaba bien y su padre. Desde que se nos unió que fue cuando partimos de Arabasta, Vivi siempre se estaba preocupando por su padre, siempre le enviaba cartas, bueno, cada vez que podía ya que no siempre encontraba la forma de envíaselas. Y cuando recibía una contestación venia de parte de su padre, Chaka, Pell, e Igaram, Vivi siempre se ponía muy feliz, también Kota le escribía regularmente. Pero el problema seguía siendo eso, la regularidad de los periódicos, ha veces nos llegaban noticias de hace un mes y a veces si llegaban bien, pero casi nunca.

En fin esta vez había llegado el de este mes, que reunia las noticias mas importantes de todo el mes.

Comencé a ojearlo a ver si encontraba alguna noticia de Water 7, de Arabasta… pero algo había llamado mas mi atención, eran los nuevos carteles de se busca, después del incidente en Impel Down, en el cual Luffy había logrado rescatar a Ace de su muerte burlando a los 3 almirantes, lo cual había sido un duro golpe para el gobierno.

-Oi mina, las nuevas recompensas llegaron- dije

-Sugoiiii!- gritaron Luffy Usopp y Chopper desde la proa del Sunny.

Cuando todos bajaron, yo había colocado cada uno de los carteles en el piso, para que todos los pudiéramos ver.

Y como me lo temía, nuestras recompensas habían subido, al igual que la de Shanks y la de Ace, se habían elevado y bastante:

Monkey D. Luffy 100.000.000- Beries

Shanks Leroux 900.000.00-Beries

Ronoroa Zoro 850.000.00- Beries

Portagas D. Ace 800.000.00- Beries

Sanji 750.000.00-Beries

Nico Robin 600.000.00-Beries

Nami 500.000.00-Beries

Sogeking 400.000.00- Beries

Y los demás

-SUQUEEEEEEEEEE!- grito Luffy al ver su nueva y mucho mas alta recompensa, Usopp y el se pusieron a festejar sus nuevas recompensas

- Hay que celebrar esto con una fiesta!-grito

-siiiiiiii- gritaron Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky al unísono

-SANJI! COMIDA, MUCHAAA HAY QUE FESTEJAR ESTOOO!-

-A la orden capitán- dijo Sanji entusiasmado por que ya habían cambiado el horrible dibujo que le habían puesto en su primera recompensa

Cuando todos habían visto sus recompensas, se alegraron, y como Luffy ordeno, Sanji empezó a hacer un banquete… todos estaban felices, en especial el capitán,… todos, menos yo, que en mis manos sostenía el cartel de se busca de mi capitán.

_~Luffy…~_

_-IDIOTAS …-grite llamando la atención de todos- por que se alegran, estas recompensas tan altas nos van a costar caro, nos meteremos en mas problemas. Mas peleas, mas heridas…-__ ~hasta pueden haber perdidas~_

-y…- respondió mi capitán,- siempre que peleamos nos hacemos daño, pero para eso esta Chopper, que siempre nos atiende.-

-ese no es el punto Luffy- respondi poniéndole mala cara

-ANDA NAMIII! No seas aguafiestas no hay por que enojarse, es un gran honor el estar entre las recompensas mas altas del mundo- dijo el muguiwara sosteniendo mi cartel de se busca en frente mío.

Estruje el cartel que tenia en mis manos, le arrebate de las manos mi cartel y con todas mis fuerzas le pegue a Luffy diciendo:

-Luffy eres el capitán mas egoísta y estúpido que en mi vida aya conocido. Eres un imbécil y un tonto al creer que eso es un honor es lo mas estúpido que has dicho, y aun asi te haces llamar nuetro capitan-

Luffy tendido en el suelo, se levanto poco a poco, recogió su sombreo y se lo coloco y echo a andar

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras transcurría la escena. Se creo un silencio incomodo que se prolongo por varios minutos en la cubierta del Sunny. Hasta que…

-Nami…- suspiro- fija el rumbo a la siguiente isla.-

No entendía muy bien su reacción, después de decir esto Luffy subió a su alcoba y antes de cerrar la puerta agrego:

-Deberías elegir bien la isla, por que ahí es donde te quedaras- dijo volviendo me a ver con una mirada de desprecio y rencor sin siquiera la mas mínima aparición de compasión hacia mi…

Después de esto su sombra desapareció, nunca en mi vida había visto una mirada tan fría como la que me acababa de lanzar… algo en mi no se sentía bien, de hecho nadan en mi se sentía bien, sentía como si algo en mi acabara de romperse en mil pedazos.

Cuando me di cuenta solo quedaba yo en la cubierta; todos habían vuelto a sus labores normales, o a no hacer nada… en le caso de Zoro

Sin saber porque, caí sobre mis rodillas unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos , estaba enojada, pero cuando veía a Luffy diciéndome eso no sentía rabia, me sentía devastada, triste y muy dolida. No entendía el por que me había enojado con Luffy por emocionarse de su recompensa… en ese momento que lo vi tan feliz, no fue rabia lo que me invadió, sino miedo… pero miedo a que. Yo sabia perfectamente cuan fuerte era mi capitán, y que tenia bien merecida esa recompensa, pero igual por alguna razón el saber eso no me tranquilizaba.

Siempre que veía esa marca… una marca que siempre me recordaba el hecho de casi haber perdido a mi capitan, a la persona que en serio aprecio… de tan solo pensar en si quiera perderla me daba pánico. Y nuevamente estaba llorando, pero esta vez tenia a alguien sentado justo a mi lado.

-Puedo preguntar que te sucede Navegante- san- dijo Robin

-nada… a mi no me pasa nada-

-Nami por favor, te conozco-dijo- y tu no eres de las que llora por nada-

-NO ME PASA NADA ROBIN- grite- vete, quiero estar sola-

-creo que Senchou- san se excedió con sus palabras… no creo que alla querido decir eso-

-claro que si quiso decir eso, su mirada lo decía todo, no hay duda de que hablaba en serio.-

-deberías ir a hablar con el…- sonó una voz masculina

Me di la vuelta para ver quien era… era Zoro, recostado contra el mástil.

-por lo menos eso pienso yo- agrego

- y que le digo… si es que voy a hablar con el-

-pues deberías pedirle disculpas ante todo.-

Yo asentí, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, si le iba a pedir perdón debería llevarle algo que le guste.

Recuerdo que una vez que Sanji se enfermo, me toco a mi cocinar… no soy muy buena pero siempre recuerdo un platillo que le preparaba Bellemere- san a Gen-san, cuando este volvía de casería.

Era una exquisita pierna de res en salsa de mandarinas. Era deliciosa…

Esa vez cocine esa misma receta para Luffy… a el le encanto, había dicho que le siguiera preparando yo la carne… -jajaja- reí para mi misma.

La carne ya estaba lista… ahora viene el verdadero reto…

Bueno esto es todo por el momento, espero que les allá gustado.

Los comentarios, ideas… son bienvenidas.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga que fue la que me impulso a crearlo; la pequeña alquimista

Muchas gracias por leer se despide

Monkey D. Vela


	2. Una disculpa y algo mas

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen Eichiro Oda.

**Una Disculpa y Algo Mas**

_La carne ya estaba lista,… ahora viene el verdadero reto…_

Ese había sido el ultimo pensamiento de Nami antes de encaminarse a la alcoba del pelinegro.

Cuando llego, con mano firme abrió la puerta de golpe… pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie… solo se encontraban algunos libros en el suelo, pedazos de madera probablemente provenientes de la cabecera de la cama, la cual se veía en muy mal estado, también las cortinas estaban rasgadas, la lámpara nueva que el mismo había escogido, se encontraba en el piso, echa trizas. En fin el cuarto en si era un desastre, pareciera como si un niño pequeño hubiera hecho un berrinche en esa habitación.

Nami confundida entro a la habitación, dejo sobre una mesita el pedazo de carne perfectamente adornado, y cubierto por una cúpula de cristal.

Comenzó a levantar objetos, a quitar y mover cosas rotas… hasta que se encontró con algo bastante interesante.

Era una carta, que tenia su nombre, parecía bastante antigua…

Habrio la carta y esta decía:

Oi Nami

Espero que estes bien, eh estado entrenándome mucho desde el incidente en impel down, lamento no aberte escrito desde que nos separamos eh estado un poco ocupado. No puedo esperar a nuestro reencuentro… la verdad es que deseo verte.

Con cariño Luffy

~con cariño…~ nami no pudo evitar que esas palabras resonaran en su cabeza, era lindo pensar que su capitán le hubiera escrito una carta que sin duda era de el, esa era su típica letra.

Cuando nami por fin salió de sus pensamientos, se levanto, tomo el plato con carne y se encamino en busca del pelinegro. Estaba decidida de lo que iba a hacer, bueno todavía no sabia si el la perdonaría pero bueno -intentar es lo que importa- dijo ella.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, este se encontraba en el acuario del Sunny. Tirado en el piso con el sombrero en su cara.

Estaba muy enojado, no entendía por que, ya varias veces Nami l había dicho idiota y tonto, incluso una vez egoísta, cuando no quiso darle de su postre. Pero esta vez era diferente, la forma en que se lo había dicho era por lo que estaba mas enfadado, ni siquiera era enfadado, era tristeza. La expresión de Nami seguía rondando por su cabeza con esas palabras, le había dolido que ella se lo dijera tan directamente, las otras veces ella no lo decía tan en serio, pero…

En ese momento entro alguien a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas escucho unos tacones, no hacia falta que se quitara el sombrero de la cara, sabía perfectamente quien era, y tenia una idea de que era lo que hacia ahí.

-oi senchou- san te prepare un pedazo de carne como el de la ultima vez –

- No quiero- respondió fríamente.

La chica suspiro, y levanto el sombrero del pelinegro, colocándolo a un lado.

-Luffy… yo no quise llamarte así, perdóname, no fue mi intensión ofenderte- dijo la pelinaranja que ya había colocado en otro sitio el pedazo de carne.

-no- dijo en tono seco y sin expresión en su cara.

- Entonces, ¿realmente me estas sacando de la banda?-

-Si-respondió- ¿cuanto falta para la próxima isla?-

-Por lo menos 3 semanas-

- Bien,- dijo levantándose y poniéndose a la altura de la chica- durante estas 3 semanas disfruta lo mas que puedas, haremos de cuenta que nada de esto sucedió hasta llegar a la otra isla, ¿entendiste?-

Nami jamás había visto a Luffy actuar tan maduramente, siendo capaz de dar ordenes tan directas y estrictas.

-dije que si entendiste?-

-Si señor-

Luffy se levanto, arranco su sombrero de las manos de la muchacha, que esta sin querer lo había tomado después de dejarlo a un lado, camino hacia la puerta… y cerro de un portaso.

Para Nami sus pisadas se habían vuelto eternas, le había arrebatado el sombrero de las manos, y la había dejado totalmente sola en el acuario.

Traicionada por sus lagrimas , rompió a llorar, pensando solo en 1 cosa:

Luffy… y repitiéndose a si misma que había perdido lo que mas apreciaba.

Se que es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste, intentare hacerlo mas largo la próxima vez.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias por leer se despide

Monkey D. Vela


	3. Traición

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eichiro Oda. Pero la historia de este fic si es mía.

Aclaración:

Mi fic no esta muy apegado a la verdadera historia (acontecimientos) de la serie como también la mayoría de lugares los invente o probablemente los saque de alguna película o de la misma serie.

En cualquier caso aquí les dejo mi fic espero que les guste.

**Traición**

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente de los carteles.

Estamos a punto de llegar a Miucchi Mountain… es una isla abandonada del gobierno, que en un principio era donde encerraban, mataban y torturaban a los criminales mas peligrosos.

Pero luego de un tiempo los Marines se dieron cuenta del aumento de usuarios de Akuma no Mi, así que decidieron crear la cárcel submarina Impel Down y Miucchi Mountain fue abandonada.

Desembarcaron ahí… Nami empezó a recoger sus cosas, mapas ropa… cuando por fin recogió todo encontró una foto de todos juntos en el Sunny.

La imagen que mas resonaba en su cabeza era la de Luffy abrazándola, recorrió la imagen con la yema de sus dedos, evitando a toda costa romper en llanto, por que sabia que pronto tendría que salir de esa habitación que por mucho tiempo había sido su refugio, un lugar donde podía crear mapas, no por obligación, si no por cumplir su sueño…

-Un mapa de todo el mundo- dijo en voz baja.

Apretó fuertemente la foto contra su pecho y la guardo en su bolsa.

Agarro su maleta, sujeto su bolso y levanto su carpeta de mapas, volvió a ver a su escritorio y vio un pequeño artefacto que se le olvidaba, era su pluma de dibujo, la cual le había regalado luffy después de su reencuentro, era muy hermosa, era de color azul marino, que en la orilla se iba aclarando. La tomo entre sus manos y la miro detenidamente… la guardo en su carpeta y empezó caminar hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de abrir el picaporte…

-Nami- san nos están atacando!- exclamo Brook

-QUEEEE, PERO QUIENES?- grito la navegante, quien dejo caer todo su equipaje y salió corriendo a cubierta, cuando llego encontró a Zoro, Sanji y Luffy intentando bloquear o deshacerse de las balas de cañón que venían…

Nami volvió a ver rápidamente, su expresión pasó de ser de enojo a temor, su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos parecían ver a la nada…

-Como es posible que hayan roto su promesa…-dijo en voz baja- MALDITOS MARINES!- grito

* * *

-Flash Back-

Después del incidente en Impel Down y Marineford. Conferencia de prensa con los almirantes…

-Aokiji-sama.-

-Akainu- sama!-

-Kizaru - sama, que harán ahora que saben la potencia de la unión de todos estos piratas?-

-fácil… los perseguiremos y los erradicaremos- expreso Akainu

-todavía tenemos muchos daños no crees Akainu?- pregunto Kizaru

-tiene razón Kizaru…- dijo Aokiji

Akainu gruño,- y eso es fácil tenemos mas de un millón de soldados…-

-Igual,-dijo Aokiji- seria mucho trabajo, si los queremos capturar ya…-

-Tienes razón- exclamo Sengoku que había estado sentado observando la discusión.

-propongo algo…-dijo Aokiji- les daremos un mes a los piratas, podrán andar libremente… sin que se preocupen por nosotros, pero después de ese mes atacaremos con todo…-

El almirante de flota Sengoku declaro estar de acuerdo con la proposición de Aokiji y dijo- Los marines no atacaran a ningún ser que porte bandera pirata, en especifico: los sombrero de paja, los piratas del pelirrojo, los piratas de Buggy, los piratas de Barbablanca… y los demás que hallan escandalizado Impel Down y Marineford.-

Y con esto todos aceptaron, la noticia se expandió por todo el Grand Line y en los 4 océanos…

-Fin del Flash Back-

* * *

Cuando por fin lograron escapar llegaron a una isla, llamada Tortuga…

En el puerto se veían muchas embarcaciones, embarcaciones piratas, la gran mayoría, de gente que conocían.

Bajaron del barco… Nami empezó a caminar en otra dirección contraria a la de ellos…

Sentía como si una boa constrictora se enrollara en su cintura, y de repente esta la jalo… cuando se dio cuenta era Luffy, que había estirado su brazo y lo había enrolliscado a su cintura y dijo:

-A donde crees que vas?-

- amm, bueno, tu dijiste que en la siguiente isla me tenia que ir-

-Si pero no ahora, corremos un gran peligro, ya que los marines traicionaron su acuerdo-

-y que se supone que haga?-

-pues… te quedaras con nosotros-

- y después…-

-lo pensare- dijo sonriendo pícaramente, rara mente lo había visto sonreír así, solo cuando estaba planeando desobedecer a sus compañeros, o hacer alguna travesura.

La navegante le devolvió la sonrisa y empezaron a caminar, los chicos buscaban algo, Nami muchas veces les pregunto que buscaban, pero nunca respondieron,.

Entraron en una tienda a comprar algo de ropa, necesitaban camuflarse, y mezclarse entre la gente…

Las chicas consiguieron increíbles vestidos, de escote bajo y lo que parecía un corsé… con enaguas largas y llamativas, también habían conseguido unas mascaras al estilo de las que habían encontrado en Water 7. El vestido de Robin era de color azul rey con detalles en plateado, se había recogido su cabello en un moño un tanto descuidado… pero igual lucia tentadora a la vista. Vivi fue un poco mas discreta y opto por un color mas claro, era verde agua… también se recogió el cabello, solo que en una coleta… y se coloco una pequeña peineta con zafiros… probablemente de imitación en forma de mariposa. Nami se había colocado un vestido de color dorado, con toques de color cobre en el… pero también compro otro, de color rojo… era mas llamativo, pero no era una buena ocasión para llamar tanto la atención, al igual que Robin se había recogido el cabello, solo que esta con una especie de adorno de perlas… lucia muy hermosa y también tentadora…

Cuando se encontraron con los chicos, estos iban vestidos con una especie de traje, todos con pantalón, saco y corbata negra, Zoro con una camisa verde musgo, Sanji una color amarillo claro, Usopp una color café claro, Chopper n o llevaba camisa, solo la corbata y el saco… Franky llevaba una color beige, Brook su traje de siempre, y Luffy, llevaba un camisa roja carmesí.

Al encontrarse echaron a caminar hasta que encontraron un bar… el REY DEL MAR. Cuando entraron, reconocieron a muchos entre esos a Buggy, Crocodaile, Law, Kid, entre otros.

A todos les había ocurrido lo mismo, habían sido atacados por sorpresa, por los marines…

Una última persona entro al bar… acompañado de unos 20 hombres y a su derecha otro hombre con una espada gigantesca…

Luffy al reconocer a esta persona casi grita de alegría, pero lo ahogo al ver que este le sonrió.

Este hombre era: El Pelirrojo Shanks; recompensa Beires y a su lado el shichibukai Dracule Mihawk, el mejor espadachín del mundo.

La embarcación de Shanks había sido atacada por una flota de 30 barcos de la marina. Y en su barco había una especie de fiesta, en la cual se encontraba Mihawk.

Shanks dijo:

-Veo que no solo a nosotros nos han atacado…-

-tu crees- respondió Buggy mientras arrancaba un pedazo de carne.

-y tu que diablos haces aquí?- pregunto Crocodaile de manera desafiante hacia Mihawk

-fácil… estaba en el barco de el en un mal momento y fui casi obligado a venir-

-no seas mentiroso Mihawk!- dijo Shanks- tu ya te habías ido cuando nos atacaron, a ti también te atacaron en tu propio… propia balsa- se corrigió…

Mihawk gruño y argumento- pues si el pelirrojo tiene la razón yo también fui atacado… ya había dejado su embarcación cuando oi una bala de cañón que se dirigía hacia mi… simplemente la corte, y divise a lo lejos a los navíos de la marina, y volví al barco de el- dijo señalando a Shanks…

-ahora si lo dijiste bien…- dijo- llego para avisarnos, pero llego un poco tarde, ya estábamos siendo atacados…-

-vaya… gran cambio de tu parte, ponerte del lado de los que si tienen recompensa…- dijo Buggy…

Pero Mihawk lo volvió a ver con una mirada acecina que no se comparaba con ninguna otra… este solo volvió a ver su comida intentando no ponerse nervioso ante esta mirada. Mihawk pronto la desvío y sonrío con malicia

-y bien que haremos…- dijo Law

-reunámonos a decidirlo…- dijo Kid

-yosh andando- exclamo el mugiwara que para sorpresa de todos no había salido a robar comida o algo por el estilo.

Todos siguieron al mugiwara y entraron a un pequeño salón que se encontraba a la izquierda de la barra con unas cortinas en la puerta que les daría más privacía…..

* * *

Después de esperar casi 2 horas y media a que los capitanes decidieran salieron. A la cabeza del grupo, el futuro Rey de Los Piratas Monkey D Luffy, este grito:

-YOSH! Atacaremos Miucchi Mountain entre todos y acabaremos con esto de una ves por todas- dijo ajustándose el sombrero.

-HAIIIII!- gritaron todos.

Luffy empezó a caminar y no exactamente hacia la puerta, se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la navegante. La rodeo por la cintura con su brazo derecho y firme, pero no forzadamente apretó a Nami contra su pecho, esta lo miro con confusión, este solo sonrió y le dijo:

-Nami… - todos miraban atentamente la escena-¿estas de acuerdo?-

-Mmm-pensó…- YOSH ANDANDO!-

Y con esto todos los piratas se dirigieron a sus barcos.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al muelle encontraron a 3 marines sin armas, flacuchos y pálidos, casi por decir algo desnutrido.

Uno de ellos metió su mano en el bolsillo, cuando lo iba a sacar, todos los francotiradores levantaron sus armas y apuntaron, este levanto sus manos dejando caer un pequeño den den mushi que estaba sonando…

Luffy recogió el pequeño artefacto y contesto la llamada:

-Moshi moshi-

-con quien hablo-

-Monkey D Luffy. El futuro Rey de los Piratas-

-aaaah si… justamente con tigo quiero hablar-

Luffy guardo silencio y este extraño hombre le dijo:

-No creo que quieras que nadie escuche nuestra conversación-

Luffy apretó los puños y dio varios pasos hacia el frente. Hasta llegar a un punto en el que nadie podía escuchar su conversación.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando se escucharon los pasos de alguien caminando hacia ellos.

Luffy apretaba, hasta casi romperlo, al den den mushi. No venia con la misma cara con la que se había ido al llegar dijo

-era Barbanegra- dijo mientras todos a su alrededor se tensaban

Nami rompió el silencio diciendo:

-que quería, que te dijo?

-tiene a Ace… lo capturo cuando este se encontraba regresando al barco de Barba Blanca-

Y diciendo esto reventó el denden mushi contra el suelo y se volvió, vio a los 3 marines que se encontraban frente de ellos.

Los agarro a los tres del cuello de sus camisas. Solo se escucho un estallido contra el agua, habían caído al mar, no en la costa claro estaba, Luffy los había mandado hasta el fondo del mar , viendo a este con rabia, furia, temor por su hermano y sobretodo el pensar en si quiera que Barba Negra lo fuera a matar y escuchar los gritos desesperado de su Hermano gritándole que estaba bien, que se las ingeniaría el solo, todo eso rondaba por la cabeza del pelinegro en estos momentos.

Y sin más se encamino hacia el sunny seguido de su banda y los demás piratas que se dirigían a sus barcos.

-en marcha, hacia Muicchi Mountain!- grito luffy

-aaaaah!- exclamo su tripulación, y los demás.

* * *

Y así termina este capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado…

Por cierto... estos capitulos ya los tenia echos, es decir los habia escrito desde que sali a vacaciones y pase la combo ( si si ... me quede en quimica :P jejeje pero alfinal me fue bien un 93! que les parece! XD)... asi que de ahora en adelante tendran que esperar un poco mas para que los suba jeje -.-.

Tambien queria decirles que estuve pensando en otro fic... seria como una especie de continuacion de este, 2 años despues de lo que pase en este (buajajaja no les direeee!) solo queria preguntarles que que les parece la idea y si no para hacerlo por aparte, :D

Si tienen sugerencias, críticas o alguna idea por favor déjenlas en los reviews

Muchas gracias por leer se despide

Monkey D. Vela


	4. Batalla entre 2 grandes poderes part I

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eichiro Oda. Pero la historia de este fic si es mía.

Aclaración:

Mi fic no esta muy apegado a la verdadera historia (acontecimientos) de la serie como también la mayoría de lugares los invente o probablemente los saque de alguna película o de la misma serie.

En cualquier caso aquí les dejo mi fic espero que les guste.

Por cierto, porfavor lean abajo, es una pequeña aclaracion :D

**Batalla entre 2 grandes poderes **

* * *

-_En marcha hacia Muicchi Mountain!- grito Luffy_

_-Aaaaaaaaaaaa_a_h!- sentenciaron todos los piratas_

* * *

El primer Barco en llegar fue el Sunny, los Mugiwara avisaron a los demás barcos que habían encontrado un rio que terminaba en una laguna, rodeado de una vegetación sumamente espeza. Esta era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los barcos entraran en ella y pudieran ocultarse.

Todos los piratas ya habían desembarcado, listos para escuchar las ordenes de sus capitanes.

-Ooo… oiiiiiii mi…mi…minaaaa!- Dijo tartamudeando Chopper- ha…ha…hay…. Al….go..o..oo que vi…vi…viene ¡HACIA NOSOTROOOOOS!- grito espantado el pequeño reno.

Todos los francotiradores apuntaron con sus armas , Los espadachines desenvainaron sus espadas tomando posiciones de ataque… los capitanes, todos listos para atacar escucharon…

-Oi, Oi no me apuntéis con esas armas chicos, podrían herirme…- Dijo una sombra que salía de los arbustos.

Todos los piratas retrocedieron, con sus caras pálidas, algunos hasta cayeron al suelo…. Solo los capitanes quedaron en pie, viendo a esa persona acercándose calladamente a Luffy.

-Ma… ma … MARCOOOO!- dijo Luffy

Este solo sonrió en sorpresa de que se acordara de el.

-Marco el Fenix?- dijo Nami

Marco inmediatamente volvió a ver a Nami, que yacía tendida en el suelo. El se acerco a ella, y le extendió su mano izquierda y la ayudo a lenvantarse

-Es un placer que una dama tan hermosa sepa mi nombre señorita- dijo Marco haciendo una reverencia sosteniendo la mano de Nami- pero me temo que yo no conozco el suyo…-

-Na… na… nami…- dijo sonrojada

-Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama- dijo depositando un beso sobre la mano de Nami.

Marco sintió un peso sobre su hombro derecho, y como lo que lo estaba sujetando se cerraba mas y mas apretando fuertemente su hombro. Echo un vistazo por en cima de su hombro…

-ALEJATE DE ELLA…- dijo con voz cortante un hombre de camisa roja

-Oi oi Mugiwara, solo estaba siendo cortés con la señorita, no tienes por que sobre exaltarte tanto-dijo el rubio

El pelinegro apunto de propinarle un puñetazo a Marco, sintió como unas pequeñas y delicadas manos con olor a mandarina rozaban su cara, que con suaves y débiles empujones le decían que volteara a ver a la dueña de esas manos.

-Luffy…- dijo en susurro la dueña de las manos- el solo fue amable con migo… no tienes por que enojarte- dijo la peli naranja, viendo como poco a poco la mirada de Luffy se encontraba con la de ella.

Luffy suspiro, se dio la vuelta y echo a andar… giro de nuevo sobre sus talones, volvió a caminar hacia donde Nami.

-Luffy…- susurro nami al sentir el cuerpo de el pelinegro tan pegado al de ella, las manos de el la sujetaban fuertemente contra si dejando cualquier movimiento de escape inútil… Sentía como la cara del pelinegro se enterraba en su cabello buscando su oído… Lo encontró… no sin antes causar un escalofrió en la navegante al sentir la respiración de Luffy pegada a su oreja.

-Solo yo puedo hacerte sonrojar…- dijo diciéndoselo al oído- ponerte nerviosa…- dijo rosando con la punta de la lengua el lóbulo de su oído-decirte lo bella qu eres-…esto izo que la navegante se pusiera roja, obligándose a si misma a enterrar su cara en el pecho del mugiwara… lo cual no sirvió para mas que causar una gran sonrisa en su capitán.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos al ver esa escena… ¿Qué le estaba diciendo el capitán a su navegante?... ¿Por qué de repente ella había abrazado también al mugiwara?... todas esas preguntas se formulaban todos los piratas a su alrededor.

Nami deshizo el abrazo soltando sus manos y viendo como su capitán la apretaba una ultima vez para luego soltarla…

-YOSH! VAMONOS!- dijo el mugiwara colocándose el sobrero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-HA…HA…HAIIIIIIIIIIIII- dijeron todos sorprendidos después de ver ese momento

* * *

Habian llegado por fin a la gran barrera de la prisión.

Ocultos entre los arbustos observaron como unos 300 marines rodeaban la entrada protegida también por 4 cañones dobles. El solo pensar en entrar era un suicidio… era una fortaleza, los muros eran demasiado altos como para escalarlos, las paredes muy gruesas para atravesarlas, bombas implantadas en el suelo, arqueros en lo mas alto de la muralla, espadachines entrenados protegiendo la entrada, y la puerta, tenia un enorme serojo.

Sin duda era un misión suicida.

-No pienso intentar esto, es un suicidio- dijo uno de los piratas

-si el no va yo tampoco- dijo otro

-no tenemos por que arriesgarnos, no es nuestro hermano-

Luffy se tenso ante aquella declaración

-Pues bien, los que me quieran seguir, que lo hagan hasta la muerte, que estén dispuestos a arriesgar todo…- dijo- No los obligare a que me sigan –

-Mugiwara tienes mi apoyo y de mi tripulación- dijo Law

-de mi también mugiwara boy-

-Iva-chan?-

-No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, yo estoy dolido, estoy dolido, estoy… BIEEEEEN- dijo levantando su cabezota- HEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW-

- ERA MENTIRA!

- y de mi Luffy-kun-

-Jibeiiii?-

-Me di cuenta de que a Ace-kun lo habían vuelto a atrapar, una jugada sucia por parte de barbanegra… y de la marina, claro esta-

-neh hay que ver que serán cabones- dijo crocodaile admirando su garfio- te ayudare, pero por que necesito entrar por mis propias razones-

-_miedooo….-_ le susuro Usopp a Chopper-

-_hai… hai_- contesto

-Ayudare- dijo con tono frio Ojos de alcon

-A…a…arigatu mina…-dijo Luffy sonriendo

-No se olviden de nosotros-

-Akagami Y Mihawk -se escucharon varios susuros de piratas asombrados de que tanto Mihawk como Akagami no Shanks fueran a pelear junto al novato que representa mas amenaza contra el gobierno mundial.

* * *

Yonkou Akagami no Shanks, el ex –Shichibukai Crocodaile, Shichibukai Ojos de Halcón Mihawk, Ex – Shichibukai Caballero del mar Jimbei, Comandante del ejercito Revolucionario Emporio Ivankov, Comandante de la Primera división de los Piratas de Shirohige Marco el Fénix, Y Tralfagar Law.

Muchos otros se unieron a Luffy, tanto para ayudar, como para cumplir sus propios objetivos… Muchos unidos con un objetivo de lo mas especifico… Salvar a Ace de una nueva ejecución por parte de Barbanegra, y aunque el hubiera renunciado a su puesto de Shichibukai, la marina le debió brindar su apoyo al saber que quería aniquilar a Puño de fuego.

-NEEEEEH! ESTAAAAN LOCOS SI PIENSAN QUE YO VOY A ENTRAR AHIIII!-

-Buggy senchou!?-

-queeee… no pienso arriesgarme tanto, ya una vez me arrastraste a un campo caótico Mugiwara… y no pienso volver a entrar en uno de ellos por causa tuya…-

-Oi Buggy no deberías pensar solo en ti…-

-No me sermones Shanks, no es que haya olvidado la bronca en la que me metiste-

Shanks solo giro un poco la cabeza con gesto de no entender de que hablaba.

-OYEEE, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO AKAGAMIIIII!-

El aludido se limito a encogerse de hombros y volver sobre sus pasos.

-Bueno… yo dije que los que estuvieran dispuestos a seguirme se los agradesco y a los que no también… no veo el por que no…- el pelinegro le dedico una enorme sonrisa a todos… reluciendo la gran confianza que sentía, y ni una gota de miedo.

-YOSHH IQUSOO!-

No tuvieron que hacer demasiado… de echo no hicieron nada… Todos los soldado se hicieron a un lado al verles salir, dejándoles paso libre a la entrada. A medida que avanzaban, la enorme puerta se iba abriendo poco a poco. Dejando a la vista una enorme piramde, sin custodios… solo…

-Ace…- murmuro Luffy- ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito.

Luffy empezó a caminar, trotar y por ultimo a correr hacia la gran pirámide de ejucucion. Detrás de el venían todos los piratas decididos, cubriéndole la espalda…

-Luffy…- forzó a decir Ace sabiendo la estrategia de los marines … temiendo a lo que pudiera suceder en el momento del ataque-LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- grito desesperado, intentando zafarse de las esposas de Kairouseki.

-ACEEEEE!- volvió a gritar Luffy-DESCUIDA PRONTO TE SALVARE!- Luffy le dedico una sonrisa radiante a su hermano…

Ace solo consigio encogerse de solo pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a su hermano menor, la idea invadió a Ace sin conseguir ahogar un gemido de anfustia de tansolo pensar en lo que sucedería.

_~bien ya casi llego… solo subir las esc…~_

-LUFFYY…- grito Nami al ver a un hombre golpearle en la cabeza a su capitán.

_-mierda-_ dijo el mugiwara recogiendo sus sombrero y colocándoselo de nuevo- ITEEEEEEE!-

-Luffy-kun te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jimbei- y como que te duele… eres de goma no…-

-Si pero el que me aya golpeado utiliso haki y logro atinarme- dijo frotándose la cabeza.

-Luffy que no te acuerdas de mi…-

El pelinegro volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba, era un hombre alto, con un uniforme de vicealmirante,

-Quien eres?- pregunto voltendo un poco la cabeza intentando reconocer a esa persona que poco a poco se iba acercando a el

-E- en serio no me reconoces!?-

-No.- puntualiso Luffy

Al hombre que seguía camninando en su dirección, le aprecio una especie de aura depresiva sobre si

_~No se acuerda de mi~ _ dijo

-Un momento…- dijo el pelinegro-Co… Co… COBYYYYYYYYY!-

-Si se acordó- dijeron todos los que se encontraban de tras de el.

-Haiiii!- dijo el sonriendo

-TEMEE- dijo Luffy propinándole un puñetazo en la cabeza- como diablos has podido golpearme!-

-Ayayaaiaiaiaiaiaia- dijo Coby medio inconciente

Luffy salto por en cima de Coby para poder subir las escaleras… Pero era obvio que la Marina no se los pondría tan fácil.

Una tropa de mas de 100 marines apareció alrededor de la pirámide de ejecución.

-Luffy-kun, tu no tienes tiempo para pelear contra ellos.- dijo el gyojin

-Jimbei tiene razón Luffy, nosotros te abriremos un camino-

-Nami…- dijo viendo como su compañera sostenía una gigantesca alabarda de doble cuchilla, una grande y otra en el lado opuesto, en forma de media luna.*

-Nami tiene razón Luffy- dijo el espadachín preparándose para atacar

-estoy de acuerdo con la navegante- san- dijo robin sacando 20 catanas con su habilidad Hana-Hana dejando a Zoro asombrado, que a la vez le dedico una sonrisa divertida al pensar que la arqueóloga supiera utilizarlas .

-Que sucede espadachín-san?- pregunto la arqueóloga

-No nada- dijo con la misma sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno capitán-dijo- Nos vemos- se giro a ver a los que estaban detrás de ellos- Muy bien ANDANDO-

* * *

Bueno aquí lo dejo por ahora.

Lamento si el cap no quedo muy bien, este lo escribi bastante improvisadamente (quiero decir que cada dia tenia una idea nueva lo ecribia y talvez algunos días me venían mas ideas pero después me quebraba la cabeza buscando nuevas ideas y al final si no lograba nada lo dejaba y esperaba al dia siguiente y se me ocurrían las ideas :D) , dure como 2 semanas para lograr escribirlo :P. Y estoy un poco atolondrada por el echo de que ya casi entro a clase, tons eh tenido que salir mucho :P y poco tiempo para escribir. Pero no estoy muy convencida con este cap, asi que de nuevo me disculpo si no quedo muy bueno :S Kumenasai TT~TT

*Por cierto si quieren saber mejor lo de la alabarda que estaba cargando Nami, o darse una mejor idea de cómo era busquen imágenes de Bancotsu de Inuyasha, y vean su alabarda, la de Nami es basada en esa :D

Muchas gracias por leer

Monkey D. Vela


	5. Batalla entre 2 grandes poderes part II

One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Eichiro Oda. Pero la historia de este fic si es mía.

Aclaración:

Mi fic no esta muy apegado a la verdadera historia (acontecimientos) de la serie como también la mayoría de lugares los invente o probablemente los saque de alguna película o de la misma serie.

En cualquier caso aquí les dejo mi fic espero que les guste.

**Batalla entre 2 grandes poderes II**

-MUY BIEN ANDANDO- grito la peli naranja

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- se oyó la multitud todos corriendo detrás de los mugiwara que se dirigían hacia los marines

Había sido una lucha sangrienta con bajas en ambos bandos, pero habían cumplido su propósito, abrirle paso al mugiwara hacia la gran pirámide de ejecución, uno que otro se les había escapado, pero Luffy no puso mayor esfuerzo a pelear por que sabia que tenia que guardar su energía por lo que le esperaba, utilizo su Haki del rey y así se abrió paso entre los que se interpusieran de una u otra forma en su camino.

En el extremo opuesto de la gran plaza frente a la pirámide se encontraban aun luchando 2 muchachas, cuyos oponentes eran los vicealmirantes.

-ONDA SISMICA!- dijo una levantando su gran alabarda y estrellándola contra el piso creando una grieta y produciendo temblores. Los 5 vicealmirantes más cercanos cayeron en la grieta,

-BAILE DE LAS CUCHILLAS- dijo la otra sacudiendo veinte catanas desatando una ola de navajas que se dirigían en todas direcciones. La mayoría de los vicealmirantes y algunos marines recibieron de lleno una cuchillada dejándolos en el suelo inconsciente o bien muerto.

Quedaban en pie 2 vicealmirantes (poner nombres y borrar esto XD).

-HURACAAAAN!- dijo la peli naranja moviendo su alabarda formando un remolino sobre ella, y dirigiéndolo hacia…

-REBANAR- dijo la pelinegra haciendo aparecer las 20 catanas sobre… quien quedo destajado en el suelo

Ambas respiraban agitadamente, estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, con cortadas por todo el cuerpo.

-Chicas! Díganme que se encuentran bien por favor- dijo una muy cortada Vivi, ayudándolas a ponerse de pie

-Si Viv tranquila…- dijo con voz forzada la navegante.

-NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- gritaron las 2 a la vez

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-TU MALDITA IMPERTINENTE QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI….- pauso- MI LUFFYYMMM- dijo sonrojada.

Nami estaba siendo sujetada por Salome la serpiente de Hancok. Su alabarda había caído al suelo en el momento del impacto, estaba totalmente desprotegida, en todos los sentidos, atada de manos y pies, y la serpiente entrujando mas y mas su cuello, en cuanto eso siguiera, quedaría … -gulp- trago saliva

_~muerta~ _fue lo que ella llego a pensar antes de sentir una nueva atadura en su cuerpo, pero esta a diferencia de las otras, la sujetaba con… ternura, era cálida y no fría como la piel de la serpiente.

-Acaba con ella… Salome- dijo la gran emperatriz serpiente dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar .

La presión de la serpiente se empezaba a hacer insoportable, casi no le llegaba aire a los pulmones, se le empezaba a nublar la vista, comenzaba a caer… viendo una pequeña lucecita blanca…

-cof cof cof*- empezó a toser la chica frotándose el cuello de dolor, después de haber sido liberada rápidamente.

-HANCOK!- grito una voz masculina

-Luffyyyy!- dijo sonriente esta- ummm que te pasa?-

Luffy simple y sencillamente le dedico una mirada de desprecio y dijo- Como la vuelvas a tocar…- pauso- no te lo perdonare-

La emperatriz callo al suelo revolviéndose de dolor al ver como su amado protegía a esa mujer.

Nami seguía siendo sujetada por el brazo se Luffy , intentando levantarse rápidamente recibió ayuda de la otra mano del pelinegro. Quien con esta le levanto la barbilla, y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos,- Ten mas cuidado Nami, que aunque quiera, no siempre te puedo salvar- dijo dedicándole esa hermosa sonrisa suya, que hasta en los mas horribles momentos le daban fuerza suficiente par luchar .

-a…Ah- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Nami!- gritaron-Nami!- los gritos se iban acercando a ambos mas y mas, hasta que dos chicas se detuvieron cansadas de correr, ya con vendajes sobre algunas heridas.-Nami! – Suspiraron- Menos mal que estas bien, en verdad lo sentimos- dijeron las dos

-Robin, Vivi, están bien- dijo Nami sonriéndoles y dándoles una abrazo.

-shishishi- se rio el capitán- chicas por favor no se arriesguen tanto quieren- dijo en tono mas serio- Bueno nos vamos.- dijo, ellas asintieron, los cuatro salieron corriendo hacia la pirámide

Volviendo a la zona de la pirámide, en lo mas alto se encuentra Portagas D. Ace.

-Linda vista no cree comandante Ace

-Teach…- dijo- no me llames así, yo se que no me tienes respeto así que guárdate las bromas quieres- dijo con tono seco. El echo que le llamara así, no solo le fastidiaba, si no que le recordaba que el hombre que le dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir estaba muerto.

-Zejajajajajajajajaja- rio- Pero por que me dice eso comandante si usted sabe que yo lo respeto- dijo en tono de burla- ZEEjajajajajajajajajaj-

Ace estaba desesperado, y la ultima compañía que deseaba era la de Teach, viendo como su hermano y sus nakamas venían a rescatarlo. Era algo duro de pensar, que tanta gente lo quisiera salvar… _~Marco, Luffy… por que porque tuvieron que venir, jamás se los pedí, te dije que estaba bien Luffy, te lo dije no es así, y tu Marco se que te prometí que no me metería en mas líos pero… pero PORQUE TUVISTE QUE VENIR TU TAMBIEN~_

-Awwwww comandante no se sienta mal… disfrute de la vista…- Pauso- Pero miren que interesante señorita… jeje no cree usted comandante-

Ace levanto un poco la vista dirigiendo su mirada hacia el campo de batalla, una chica, bastante linda, de cabello largo naranja, cargaba una alabarda, que se veía mucho mas pesada que ella, pero ella la movía con toda facilidad, a lado de esta había otra, con varias manos en sus costados y espalda, que sostenían Katanas .Ace reconocía a la peli naranja, la había conocido cuando encontró a Luffy en Arabasta, y a la otra que iba con ellos también, Nami y Vivi.

~FLASH BACK~

-Oi Ace ellos son mis nakama- dijo el pelinegro sonriente

Todos le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa al chico de pecas, el como lo habían educado, hizo una reverencia y dijo

-Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Portagas D. Ace-

-Oi oi no tienes que ser tan cortes… después de todo estas en familia- le dijo Luffy

-Oye Luffy estas seguro de que es tu hermano…- pregunto la peli naranja

-PUES CLAROOO QUE SII NAMIIII-

-Es que no se parece en nada a ti, es muy educado… - puso cara de pocos amigos y lo volvió ver- a diferencia de TIIIIIII!-

Ya en la noche:

-Oi Aceee que haces- dijo mientras se acercaba al chico de sombrero naranja, que se encontraba arrecostado contra el mástil, con el sombrero sobre la cara

-Pienso…- dijo sin levantar el sombrero

-mmm yyy en que piensas- haciendo que el otro pelinegro levantara su sombrero para verle la cara

-Nada importante…- dijo volviendo a colocarse el sombrero.- Sabes Luffy esa chica… la de pelo naranja…-

-Nami…- dijo el moreno con sorpresa

-Si ella, me parece interesante…-

-QUE!?- el mugiwara se sobresalto bastante, que cayo sentado en el suelo con cara de pánico, haciendo que el mayor estallara en carcajadas.-Oye ACEEEE DEJA DE REIRTEE...- le grite- ACEEEE BASTAAA NO ES GRACIOSO!-dijo el alterado.

-JAJAJAJAJA claro que lo es Luffy… pero gracias a eso eh visto que mi teoría era correcta- dijo sonriéndole

-¡!- el menor se sobresalto bastante al oír eso- te… teoría?... que teoría?- pregunto

-No es nada Luffy jajaja pero sigo sin superar la cara de horror que pusiste jajajajajaja-

-ACEEEEEEEEEEEE DEJA DE REIRTEE!-

Ace y Luffy se quedaron callados un rato, viendo al cielo.

_~Quien creería que tu serias el primero en caer jaja~_ Pensó Ace volviendo a ver a su hermano, que estaba con cara pensativa…

-Luffy…- el chico lo volvió a ver- te puedo hacer una pregunta-

El chico se limito a asentir y a sentarse en una posición más cómoda, ya que estaba en cuclillas.

-Luffy… tu… tu estas enamorado?-

El chico se quedo helado aunque no sabia el porque se había quedado así pero

-ACEEE DE QUE TE RIES?-

-Pues que no es obvio, jajajajajaja te has puesto rojo como tomate Luffy jajajajajjajaj- el mayor se estaba partiendo de la risa mientras el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada

-No es gracioso Ace…- dijo serio. El susodicho se levanto, conteniendo aun sus ganas de seguir riendo. Pero recupero su compostura y se volvió a sentar viendo a Luffy directamente a los ojos…

-Luffy no me has respondido…- dijo pero noto en la cara de su hermano una duda enorme… sus ojos lo delataban, era obvio que el realmente no lo sabia… pero por que había de saberlo, cuando niños su abuelo jamás les hablo del tema, el aprendió a trompicones, haciendo cada locura y metiéndose en cuanto problema se podía imaginar. Luego Marco le explico lo básico del amor, aunque a el le parecía un poco tonto, por que el no tenia pensado abandonar su preciada libertad para sentar cabeza, o formar una familia… Pero Luffy por su parte realmente jamás había mostrado gusto alguno en la forma de una mujer, ni siquiera cuando el tenia 16 y Luffy 13, nunca siempre que Ace por "error" se le quedaba viendo a una chica Luffy ignoraba todo contacto con una, si lo tenia las trataba igual que a un varón, solo con un poco mas de delicadeza, pero igual , en lo que constaba al amor, Luffy realmente estaba perdido.- Jajajajajaj Luffy era broma… tranquilízate- dijo el levantándose y colocándose su sombrero vaquero dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su hermano menor. Ace empezó a caminar hacia la habitación que le habían dado…

_~Se que lo estas Luffy, la forma en que viste a esa chica de pelo naranja cuando nos presentaste, era… bueno diferente… y yo que creí que no caerías… y pronto entenderás, y te darás cuenta de porque te pregunte~_

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

Efectivamente eran ellas, pero tal vez un poco cambiadas. Pero había algo mucho más interesante…

Era bastante obvio a quien iba protegiendo Luffy, la chica de pelo naranja iba justo detrás de el, sujetando su mano, y aun estando a esa distancia, se veía que la chica apretaba su mano fuertemente, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

_~Luffy… que acaso ya te diste cuenta~_

Devuelta en la plaza…

-Luffy donde te habías metido!?-

-Lo siento Zoro, fui a salvar a Nami… -dijo el moreno bajando un poco la cabeza para ver como sus manos se entrelazaban.

Zoro solo asintió y volvió a pelear.

-Tatsu Maki!-

El campo de batalla se estaba transformando en un infierno… sangre en todos lados, cuerpos destazados, fuego, flechas… eran incontables la cantidad de cosas que se podían encontrar en ese campo, era perturbador ver a tanta gente muerta…

Gente que se había sacrificado para salvar aun amigo, un hermano… era algo triste ver como Ace luchaba por detenerlos a todos sin conseguir mas que hacerse daño el mismo.

Desde el frente de la plaza una gigantesca ráfaga de luz había atravesado de un lado al otro la plaza…

-DIABLOS MIHAWK TEN MAS CUIDADO! NOSOTROS TAMBIEN ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- le grito el pelirrojo que casi había sido cortado por la ráfaga de luz.-POR POCO Y ME MATAS!-

-mmm si por poco…- dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-OIIII!- gritaron todos… incrédulos de que aun estando en el mismo bando, casi se matan el uno al otro, porque Akagami intento atacar a Mihawk cabreado por que casi lo parten a la mitad.

Los marines habían sido vencidos, a duras penas con una que otra baja, pero no muy grande, faltaban los gigantes…

-Luffy…- lo llamo Sanji

-que sucede…-

-Tú ve por tu hermano, nosotros nos encargamos de los gigantes- respondió Zoro

-e… están seguros…-

-Pues claro que si Luffy-san daríamos nuestras vidas por usted… ah pero si yo estoy muerto YOHOHOHOHOHO-

- Oi Brook no es momento de bromear-dijo- pues claro Luffy tienes que salvar a tu hermano- le respondió Usopp sonriéndole

-Anda senchou- san- dijo Robin empujándolo suavemente- para eso están los nakamas- dijo esto ultimo sonriendo

-Luffy, Robin tiene razón, tu has arriesgado innumerables veces tu vida por nosotros…- dijo ella acercándose a Luffy por detrás tomándolo del hombro- es tiempo de que nosotros también nos arriesguemos por ti-

-Nami…- dijo con un susurro esta lo empujo igual que Robin.

-ARIGATUUU MINAAAAAAAA!- dijo este mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la pirámide de ejecución.

Mientras tanto en la cima de la pirámide de ejecución…

-Kurohige… SUELTA A MI NIETOOOO!- dijo Garp abalanzándose sobre Teach

-ABUELOOOOOO!-

HOOOLAAAA jajajaja creo que este quedo muy largo… de hecho iba a desarrollar la pelea entera en este… pero hubiera sido demasiado largo… asi que decidi dividirla en 3 :P jajaja les prometo que sera la ultima de "_BATALLA ENTRE 2 GRANDES PODERES"_ QUE ESCRIBA XD jajajaja pero en fin las cosas se ponen importantes en el próximo capitulo… se ponen un poc "frías" WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA :D jajajajaja

En fin espero que les haya gustado… por favor dejen sus comentarios criticas apollo, granadas bombas radioactivas ( xp no me maten porfis!)

Muchas gracias por leer se despide

Monkey D. Vela


	6. Aviso

Ohio minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Chicos esto es solo un aviso:

Mmm... primero perdónenme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo y por no poder actualizar todavía… les prometo que el capitulo que estoy creando va a estar increible les daré 3 capítulos cuando actualice… más o menos en eso estoy trabajando…

Si ustedes son fans de mi otra historia( trabajo conjunto con mademoiselle audreanne) Una Danza ardiente en esa ella explico que ya entramos a clases… y aunque no lo crean se me esta haciendo aun mas difícil por que lidio con un viaje que si no tengo buenas notas no puedo ir así que porfis tengan paciencia… los trabajos, tares… son largos y requieren mucha hablada y mi mente no da para mucho ( tengo mente de pollo si XD) y menos para inventarles buenas historias y como "escritora" que soy no me gustan los trabajos hechos por hacer…

A y además estoy escribiendo algo que en cierta forma empezó como un manga y termino en ser un libro ( soy mejor en las palabras que en los dibujos :D) apenas lo estoy empezando pero los que saben lo que eh escrito dicen que es bueno...

En fin han pasado mil y un cosas que me tienen atarantada y con dolores muy fuertes de cabeza…

Mm y enserio les pido disculpas por no actualizar pero creo que en un mes mas podran disfrutar de 3 historias… o eso espero -.-''

Sayonara minna- san! Watashi wa sorera subete o aishite!

Pd: tambien pronto actualizare en la cuanta de mis acacia 2009

PDD: recuerden agregarme en twitter! a vela3299 :3

Gracias por leer

Monkey D. Vela


End file.
